Los acordes de mi corazón
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: No sé si estoy listo… pero sé que no tengo todo el tiempo a mi favor para estarlo.


Los acordes de mi corazón

**Resumen: **No sé si estoy listo… pero sé que no tengo todo el tiempo a mi favor para estarlo.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **920

**Notas: **Fic escrito para la quinta actividad, por el festejo del primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked.

**Fecha: **21/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Tema:** Crazy little thing called love - Queen

**Los acordes de mi corazón.**

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it, this thing called love, I must get 'round to it, I ain't ready… (Queen)_

_El pensamiento general era simple, en lo que respectaba a describir a alguien como yo… no importaba si me hubieran visto a más de diez metros de distancia, o me conocieran de años. Sociópata, o sicópata… cualquiera iba bien, aplicado a mí… aunque jamás me sentí como ninguno de los dos, claro estaba. Y tal y como Donovan decía, lo mejor era mantenerse alejados de mí._

_No era como si alguna vez me hubiera importado en lo más minino eso. Incluso llegue a disfrutar del hecho de que la multitud se abriera con solo verme llegar… alejando a los estúpidos y aburridos mediocres de mi lado, por propia voluntad; era como un sueño húmedo para mi, en verdad._

_Pero en algún punto, alguna cosa se quebró, y si creyera en algo como eso, diría que fue el destino… Claro que no creo en eso._

_Pero mentiría si no dijera que estuve mucho tiempo esperando por un encuentro como ese, aunque no lo supiera, aunque no estuviese al tanto de mi loco deseo inconsciente. _

_Y mientras no es difícil para alguien como yo, guardar detalles, hasta lo más insignificantes y que a menudo pasan desapercibidos para el ojo de una persona común, se me complica a veces ordenarlos de manera significativa. Siendo que la mayor parte de ellos, ya no son de los casos en los que trabajo… gran parte, diría yo, casi en su totalidad más bien._

_Sé que tal vez le esté dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, después de todo es simplemente ir hasta allá… cruzar los dos metros y medio que separan al sillón de la cocina, y simplemente besar a John. No es como si tuviera miedo a un rechazo… sé que John me encuentra atractivo, aun siendo totalmente masculino, y siendo el completamente heterosexual -según él claro-._

_Pero aun hay cosas que sopesar, y debo mantenerme ajeno a la sensación de anhelo hasta que pueda estar seguro de todo._

—¿Te gusta Queen?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Si te gusta Queen?… llevas más de tres horas con el mismo CD. No es que me disguste Fredie, ni su música, pero después de un tiempo de oírlo seguido cansa, Sherlock.

—Oh, si… no hay problema puedes cambiar. ¿Prender la tele, quizás?

—Un poco de silencio está bien para mi… ¿para ti?

—La música me ayuda a pensar.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre… eso no es raro.

—No, no es raro cuando por pensar despiertas a medio barrio con el chirrido de tu violín… lo es cuando pones a reproducir una lista de temas que llevaría a cualquier ser viviente a cortarse las venas con un hisopo.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Qué, acaso no oyes? A pesar de los ritmos alegres, las letras dicen mucho… estas entrando en depresión por algo… ¿Un caso difícil?

_Allí, esta… incluso Mycroft, que es mil veces más observador que John pregunto algo similar. ¿Por qué entonces me asombraba de que él me lo preguntara?… Claro, porque no es asombro, es decepción._

_Y mientras una parte de mi quiere mentirle, la otra pelea por que la verdad, y solo eso salga de mis labios…_

_Seguro no será John el primero en hablar de los dos. Y a pesar de que él no ha salido con nadie desde mi regreso, no puedo dejar de preguntarme hasta cuando seguirá así. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que esto que siento, ya no puede ser solo de mi conocimiento, antes de que se canse de esperar?._

_Su lenguaje corporal dice mucho, sus ojos denotan preocupación… por mí, obviamente. Él es un buen hombre, un muy buen amigo. Tal vez si soy verdaderamente sincero me perdone por querer cambiar todo entre nosotros._

—No, estoy enamorado, John.

—Me parece bien…

—No pareces asombrado.

—No creo poder asombrarme de mucho, luego de verte aparecer después de tres años de creerte muerto…

—Si… Tal vez tengas razón.

—Creo que lo más acertado seria preguntarte, como amigo… Ya sabes, 'quién es' y todo eso. Digo, si estás dispuesto a hablar… como tú sacaste el tema.

—Sí, ese es el problema, no es común para mí hablar de algo como esto… no es fácil.

—Ya lo creo que no, hasta donde yo te conocía, eras un hombre casado con su trabajo…

—Sí, pero eso era antes…

—¿Antes de que?

—Antes de ti.

—Dudo que hayas aprendido a encontrar mujeres viéndome a mí, Sherlock… bueno, a encontrarlas sí, pero no a retenerlas por un máximo de unas semanas.

—Ciertamente… Pero no, antes de ti, yo no hacia muchas cosas que ahora parecen normales, dentro de los parámetros de normalidad para mí…

—Tú eres normal, Sherlock… Genio, brillante y loco, pero normal.

—Y tú eres el hombre que me enamoro, John.

—Eso es ser directo. Muy directo.

—Soy brillante y loco… ¿Qué más puedes esperar de mí?

—¿Que no se te dé por escuchar un CD Coldplay?

—Perdería la posibilidad de que me tuvieras en consideración si lo hiciera…

—Yo diría que si…

—Debidamente informado, no sucederá en el futuro, gracias.

—Me alegra mucho. ¿Té?

—Por favor.

_Tal vez él haya perdido la capacidad de asombrarse de mi… pero lo que soy yo, creo que aun tengo mucho que conocer de él._

—¿Qué dices de una cena, luego?

—Si no peleas con Ángelo por la vela…

—La vela será bienvenida, Sherlock.

—Ok, es una cita, entonces.

_Sociópata seguro, tal vez un poco y según qué situación; Sicópata no. Difícil si, loco y todas esas descripciones que hizo John de mí, también… _

_Aunque enamorado, engloba más y no es tan difícil de explicar._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Ay, ya era hora de que me pusiera un poco mas romántica… ya me estaba cansando a mi misma de tantos dramas.

No hay descripciones e el fic, así salió, no pregunten por qué. Lo escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos de Sherlock mientras está sentado en su sillón, viendo a John en el departamento.

Ah, lo olvidaba: No tengo nada contra Coldplay, mas allá de que no soy fanática del grupo. Solo lo puse por molestar a mi Beta. (Te amo Pleasy)


End file.
